Saving A Life
by sparklespepper
Summary: Bumblebee helps a friend from his suicidal thoughts. Inspired by a school video about suicide.


**Title:** Saving A life

**Summary:** Bumblebee helps a friend from his suicidal thoughts. Inspired by a school video about suicide.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>It was peaceful day in Detroit. Decepticon activity was low and the weather was nice and sunny. Optimus was watching the monitors, Ratchet was taking his stasis nap in the medbay, Prowl was meditating, Bulkhead was painting one of his art again, Sari was with her dad for the week, and Bumblebee was in his room listening to music on his mp3 while reading a data-pad. Yes, Bumblebee was reading. And no, the world is not coming to a end... <em>yet<em>.

While reading he heard a knock on his door. He took off his headphones and headed towards the door. He answered it revealing Optimus.

"What's up boss-bot?" he asked.

"Sentinel is coming to Earth with a noble and his son." said Optimus. Bumblebee could hear the hint of stress in Optimus's voice when he said that Sentinel was coming to Earth.

"Super." Bee reply with sarcasm.

"Yeah well the noble's son is about your age, so I was thinking you can hang out with him and get to know each other." Optimus asked.

"Okay."

Optimus nodded before setting out to tell the rest of the team about the news.

* * *

><p>Everybody was waiting outside of the base as the ship land. Ratchet was cranky about his nap being interrupped, (then again when is he not, ***wrench cames flying***, Ooww!), and everybody else was upset because their peaceful day was ruin.<p>

When the ramp descended to the ground and Sentinel and Jazz were the first ones to appear. Behind them were two mech with some fancy armor, the nobles you might guess. After them were the Jettwins.

"This is an interesting planet." said the noble.

"Not really. It's infected with organics." said Sentinal.

"But they're cool. They wouldn't do anything to you." said Jazz.

"Hm. Interesting. What do you think Bluestreak?" The noble turn to his son, who was distracted by his thoughts. He came out of them and answered to his creator.

"Yeah. It's nice." he said, not really caring.

They stopped in front of Optimus' team and greeted them.

"Hey there O.P., this is Lord Headstrong and his son, Bluestreak. They can here to visit for a bit." explain Jazz.

"Hello sir. I hope your visit here is most enjoyable." said Optimus.

"As well as I Optimus Prime. Thank you for allowing us to your home." said the noble.

/

Once inside the base Bumblebee stopped Bluestreak sitting on the coach alone, lost in his own thoughts. He approach him and sat next to him.

"Hey there." he said bring the mech back to the real world. "I'm Bumblebee."

Bluestreak sat up. "Hello Bumblebee. It's nice to meet up." He said all casual like. Bumblebee laughed a bit.

"You don't have to all formal with me."

"But I have to. It's what my Sir say. A good noble act like a noble."

"Well you don't have to be a noble for me to talk to you. Just be your self. At least when your sir isn't around."

Blue looked at him for a click then realse his postion. He relaxed for a bit. "Okay." he said a little too sadly for Bee's taste.

"So...you want to play some video games." Bee asked trying to set up the mood.

"Hm okay? What are video games?"

_Three days later_

Bumblebee and Bluestreak have became good friends these pass few days. They would hang out and talk. Bee showed him around the city and introduce him to Sari while getting to know him. He notice how sad and kind of depress he sound. Especially around his sir. Bee trys to cheer him up but it did little effect to his sappy mood.

Lord Armstrong watch his son play video games with Bumblebee with a little displease. His son was next in line in taking his position in office so he doesn't have time to play such silly games. He made sure he took all the best class and had all the best teachers there is to make sure he was ready.

_On the fourth day; Night_

Right now Bumblebee and Bluestreak were in Bluestreak's temporary quarter just talking.

"So, Blusestreak. How's the noble life?" Bee asked.

"Well, you know you have the best things, the finest energon, and services who do what you want." said Blue.

"Sweet." Bee said looking through some of his things.

"Yeah sweet. Sweet that your dad wants you to act like the perfect noble and became one too. I didn't really have time for friends, except the ones my dad will bring from other nobles. I would spend all my time studying and acting like a responiable noble. Sometime I think would it even matter if I were around."

Bumblebee look at Bluestreak with a bit concern. He sounded really depress and that scares him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am. I just lost myself for a click that all."

"You sure."

"Yes I am. Don't worry it's nothing."

"Okay." Not truely convince but dismiss it. "Say this is a interesting... thing-a-ma-bob?" Changing the subject.

"That? Ah, it's nothing. You can keep it if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't care. Look, it's late and we should get some recharge."

Bumblebee looked at him then signed. "Alright." He headed outside the door. "See you tomarrow then."

Once Bee was outside the door Bluestreak went towards it to make sure no one was outside it before locking it. He went to his berth and took out some hidden pills. He took some and swallowed it then hid it away from sight. He went to a secret box he had sneaked inside the ship and inside it was a small knife. He examine it before sit down on the berth. He put out some headphones Bee had given him and started playing some music while cutting himself.

/

Prowl and Bulkhead were walking to their quarters when they saw Bumblebee with a worry face.

"What's wrong little Buddy?" asked Bulkhead.

"Bluestreak. He sounds depress."

"I'm not surprise." said Prowl. "Life as a young noble can be depressing at time. Don't worry. He's be fine."

"I hope so." said Bee still worry about his new freind.

* * *

><p><em>Fifth day<em>

Today was the last day before the nobles were going back to cybertron so Bee wanted to make it last. During that fun, Bee notice some damage on Blue's arm. He asked if he was okay and that he should go see Ratchet but he dismissed it and told Bee not to mention it to anybody. Bee hesitant for a while but promised. They continue the day with fun which Bluestreak really appreciated. But the day didn't end so well when Bluestreak got into an agrument with his father. He stormed back into his room for the rest of the day not letting any one inside.

In the middle of the night, everybody was deep in recharge, well almost everybody. Bluestreak was still up. He quietly opened the door to his berthroom looked around the darken hallway of the base and walked slowly to Bumblebee's room where Bumblebee was sleeping. He place a letter by his berth and quickly swept away, leaving nothing behind.

Bluestreak made his way to the woods outside of the city. He had nothing but the small knife he used before. Once he found a satisfying spot he stopped there and sat down. He took out the knife and looked at it. He slowly took the handle in one hand before taking it in the other one. He slowly raise the blade as he open his spark chamber revealing his spark. He was going to stab his own spark, where it would end his life and his problems.

But before he can stab the blade into his spark it was shoot out of his hands. He look to the side to see Bumblebee with his stingers out.

"Bumblebee?" said Blue. The sound of motors appoarching indicate the others coming. "Bumblebee, how could you? I know you were my friend!" Blue felt betrayed.

Optimus came up and transformed. "Bumblebee is your friend, Bluestreak. He told us so you wouldn't do this to yourself."

Armstrong ran to his son and embrace him. "Bluestreak, my creation, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all things I put you through to make you do this." he cried.

Bluestreak grab his arms around his sir and cried too. "I'm sorry, too. I should of talked to you."

As the creator and creation embrace, Optimus place his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "You did the right thing tell us, Bumblebee."

"Agreed." said Ratchet "Bluestreak needed help and you were there for him."

Bumblebee place his hand behind his head. "Well I didn't want him to go out, at least not like this."

The team continue to watch the two embrace, knowing there's hope for them yet.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Bumblebee was playing video games with Sari when Optimus and Ratchet came in the room with a present.

"What you got there Optimus?" asked Sari.

"It's a present for Bumblebee from Bluestreak."

"Really? How's he doing?" asked Bee.

"Better from what I heard. He send you a gift." Optimus handed the present to Bee. Bee took it and read the card that came with it.

"It says, _To Bumblebee. Thank you for being a true friend. From Bluestreak._" Bee smiled before opening the gift. "Awesome! It's what I always wanted."

"You deserve it Bee." said Bulkhead.

Prowl nodded. " You save a life that night." He said

"That...and I like to think that I save a friend as well." Bee said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This week my school showed a suicide video about two teens, a girl and a boy, feeling very depress and having suicidal thoughts because of the problems they are facing in school. Problems such as bullying (including texting), people posting up bad or embrassing pictures of them on the internet, having trouble with their parents, and then some. Both their freinds notices something was wrong with them. In the end, the girl committed suicide while the boy was able to get help thanks to his friend who told a trusted adult.**

**That video really inspired me to write this fic. The story _maybe_ crappy but at least it _somewhat_ show my point in this.**

**Suicide is the third leading cause of death for young people between the ages of 13 and 25. If you or anyone around you are showing the following ****Symptoms: **

*Having trouble concentrating or thinking clearly

*Giving away belongings

*Talking about going away or the need to "get my affairs in order"

*Suddenly changing behavior, especially calmness after a period of anxiety

*Losing interest in activities that they used to enjoy

*Performing self-destructive behaviors, such as heavily drinking alcohol, using illegal drugs, or cutting their body

*Pulling away from friends or not wanting to go out

*Suddenly having trouble in school or work

*Talking about death or suicide, or even saying that they want to hurt themselves

*Talking about feeling hopeless or guilty

*Changing sleep or eating habits

**Please tell someone and get help because suicide isn't the solution to the problem(s).**

**Suicide Numbers:**

**From anywhere in the United States, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week: 1-800-SUICIDE or 1-800-999-9999.**

**In the US, National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-TALK or 1-800-273-8255.**

**Remember:**_** If this can help save a life, it's worth it.**_


End file.
